


Sorry Not Sorry

by freshlettuce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, fr though ill try to make this less corny, hello cliche vampire au, is that u, no guarantees tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlettuce/pseuds/freshlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vampire populations continue to rise, hunting them becomes a popular and lucrative sport. Hanzo and Genji Shimada are a vampire hunting duo that take on a particularly gruesome case in London. Their work takes an unfortunate turn, and the brothers suddenly find themselves with an unlikely ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this was basically me slapping my hands against the keyboard really hard at 1:00 AM so don't tear it apart just yet. it hasn't even been edited. hopefully the next few chapters will be better than this, seeing as this is just the introduction and i haven't written anything other than research papers for a while. but yah enough excuses,, here it is

The rain beat steadily on the roof of the brothers’ hotel. It felt like it was always raining in London, but it had felt more nostalgic than dreary. A comfortable pattering on the roof… the gentle rumble of thunder. The storm was just beginning to hit them full-on, and they had been lucky to get out of it when they did. It was just after midnight, making it an awfully short excursion for the two.

Both of them were exhausted after their sleepless night. They had been out late, roaming the streets of London for hours after dark. Needless to say, neither of them were rested enough for it.

The two sat quietly, each absorbed in their own task, and rarely paying each other any mind. Genji laid in bed, lazily flicking through the channels on their television. The sound of the rain and the quiet chatter from the TV nearly lulled him to sleep. He pulled the stiff blankets up to his chin, relishing their warmth after their brief dash through the rain. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was still damp, but it was a cozy feeling nonetheless. He stretched out, dropping the remote onto the nightstand and turning to face Hanzo.

Hanzo was sitting at the desk, chin in his hand as he pored over the papers and articles in front of him. The eldest was certainly more displeased than his brother at having their work “day” cut short by the storm. He’d been cursing as the thunder chased them indoors, and had been moody ever since. The quiet seemed to have soothed his temper though, as he’d stopped his frustrated mumbling and settled for absorbing this new material.

The internet was a surprisingly good place to get information on the whereabouts of vampires. That was their job, anyway. Since the hunting of vampires had become such a lucrative business, the Shimada family had become quite interested in it. With the right employer, hunters were paid handsomely. Bounties were placed on especially troublesome vampires, or vampires who had been consumed by bloodlust. Those were the most tricky to catch or kill… often they had nothing to lose.

Long story short, it was a dangerous way to make a lot of money, and an escape from life on the Shimada estate.

As for the actual information gathering process, there were news sites dedicated to the topic, forums recounting run-ins, and the like. Newspapers often published stories about local incidents, and those always seemed to come in handy when tracking one down. Hanzo spent a lot of his time searching through these sources, weeding out the real stories from the fake ones. Everyone wanted to say that they’d seen or been attacked by a vampire, but some of the stories were definitely more believable than the rest.

They were only in London because of a certain article that had caught Hanzo’s attention a week or two prior. The account was interesting, and similar to things he’d encountered himself as a hunter. A vampire was believed to be responsible for the murder of two young girls and their mother. The bodies were mutilated in a fashion similar to that of a vampire gone mad. Considering how populated London was, it was a real threat. He’d narrowed down the possible offender to two vampires, both of which had been placed on watch lists around the world. The prize for bringing in either of them would be well worth the travel costs, and it was about time for the brothers to venture somewhere outside of Japan anyway. So far it had been a pretty great experience.

Genji had been enjoying it most of all. Several times he’d left Hanzo to search all alone, opting to go drinking instead. He was usually out club hopping, and he wouldn’t be back until the early hours. Obviously Hanzo worried for his brother’s safety, as he was reckless and had no foresight. It was concerning, but Genji was an adult and his brother had less power over him than he used to. There wasn’t much Hanzo could do.

Genji watched his brother for a while longer, absentmindedly tugging at a loose thread poking out of his night shirt. Hanzo looked tired and irritable, and it coupled perfectly with his unkempt appearance. Why he insisted on working when it was obvious he’d rather be doing anything else, Genji didn’t know.

“Finding anything new?” He asked, breaking the silence. Hanzo glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

“Yes, actually.” He leaned back in his seat, allowing Genji a slight glimpse at the computer screen. “I cannot make any connections yet, but the clues are piling up. Hopefully we can investigate further tomorrow night… If the weather permits.” Hanzo took a deep breath and, to Genji’s surprise, closed his computer and gathered his papers into a neat stack. He must have found everything he needed, then.

“Hanzo... I don’t want to be out all night if we can help it.” Most nights were spent wandering the city, usually with no solid leads, and to Genji it seemed like a waste of time. They really didn’t know who they were looking for anyways. The identity of the killer was still a mystery, even if they had their theories. Hanzo was a very skilled hunter, but the likelihood of catching their target was very slim. Hunters from all over were joining the search… the competition was just too great.

“You would rather be out partying, I suppose.” Hanzo sounded irritated. He had leaned back in the seat, crossed his arms, and was looking disapprovingly at his younger brother. Genji resisted the urge to sigh. Of course it always came back to that. The last thing he wanted was for that conversation to spiral down into an argument.

There was a pause while Genji thought of something to respond with. Hanzo must have taken that as an admission of guilt, if his exasperated expression was anything to go by.

“This is an opportunity to prove to our family that you are capable of acting responsibly. Please... do not waste it.” For a moment the irritation in his tone fell away, and sincerity replaced it. As sincere as it might have been, Genji had heard the same words time and time again. He just wasn’t interested in pleasing their family, really.

“I can act responsibly, you know that.” He gritted his teeth.

“I believe you can, but I cannot say the same for the rest of the family Genji. You have given them little reason to think so. If you would cut back on the partying and start thinking more about the future… it would be easy to earn back their respect.”

“That is not how I choose to live.”

“Sometimes you don’t get to choose.”

For a few moments after that, there was silence. As if they were both letting those words sink in.

“Sure.” Genji let out a sigh and rolled over to face the wall, letting his eyes close. The room was quiet for a while, and he could tell that Hanzo was debating whether he should press the subject or not. Hanzo had a bad habit of taking the argument too far… but, to be fair, it had been getting better recently.

Hanzo stood for a while longer. Eventually, he shuffled over to the second twin bed and Genji listened to him settle beneath the covers. There was a quiet tapping as he used his phone, probably to set alarms, and then he set it aside.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They both laid there for a while longer, listening to the rain slowly fade as the worst of the storm passed over them. It lasted for maybe… half an hour. It was actually quite peaceful.

When the sound of Hanzo’s breathing slowed and turned into a soft snore, Genji slid out of bed and began pulling on his daywear. Hanzo was a light sleeper, but Genji had mastered the art of sneaking out while he was on watch. Hanzo didn’t even stir as he finished getting dressed and fixing his hair.

Perfect.

Genji didn’t bother to grab an umbrella as he slipped out of the hotel room, taking one last glance to make sure his brother was still sleeping before gently closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so the pacing in this chapter is a bit wonky bc i literally,,, fuckin,,, wrote this thing backwards because i decided last minute that i wanted some things changed. but i hope it isn't too bad.

Genji was exhausted when they woke the next afternoon. When he had returned to the hotel room that morning, the eldest brother had been laying awake. He listened to Genji’s drunken bumbling for a while before he had crawled back into bed and promptly fell asleep. Hanzo’s own insomnia kept him awake just long enough to prepare a scolding for the following morning. But, that scolding never came.

Neither of them were energetic enough to even carry conversation, save for a few work related calls. Their morning routine was carried out in relative silence, and it stayed that way until they had both downed at least one cup of coffee. It was absolutely grueling, especially to the hung-over one. 

“Today we are meeting with a relative of the victims. The woman’s cousin, who lives in the same apartment complex.” Hanzo had been speaking on the phone with him for a few days, trying to schedule a time to meet. Apparently other hunters were very interested in speaking with him as well. Understandable, considering the details that he had given the police. It wasn’t much for them to go on, but for a hunter it was a great start. 

“According to the cousin, a suspicious man had been lurking around the complex for days prior to the murder. A man that he had seen interacting with the victim several times.” Hanzo lifted the foam coffee cup to his lips again. He hated talking like that, it made him feel like he was trying to impersonate a police officer. They were definitely nothing like officers. “While we do not have much to go on, I would say that this is our strongest lead so far.”

 “Sure is,” Genji mumbled. He was definitely bitter that they’d been roaming aimlessly for almost a week. He had always expected vampire hunting to be rife with action and conflict, when in reality… it was mainly investigative. At least on the more difficult hunts, like what they were currently taking on. Hanzo wished it were the other way… combat was easy, but people were harder to deal with.

After lounging around their hotel room for another hour or so, the brothers set out. They ran their necessary errands… shopping for food, doing their laundry… etc. Running errands was the easiest part of the day for both of them. It required little thought and considering how exhausted they both were… that was a good thing.

Walking around during the day also had its perks and was certainly more interesting than walking around at night. The best part was the reactions to their more traditional japanese clothing. It seemed like everywhere they went they would get questions or compliments from passersby, though it wasn't by any means unusual to see tourists in traditional wear.

Though, Genji tended to find it funnier than his brother did. On their second or third day in London, they’d met with a possible source inside of a park. A group of children had approached Genji, fascinated by his clothing and hair, and his thick accent. He played along, speaking with the children and answering their questions while Hanzo spoke with the source. Genji was so outgoing and so good with children-- the exact opposite of his older brother.

But that day, all they got were odd looks.

The errands felt like they took too long and Genji had been suffering from a massive headache since he woke up. Escorting his miserably hung-over brother around the city wasn’t how Hanzo had wanted to spend his day. Perhaps he was just bitter.

By the time they had finished their errands it was around three in the afternoon. Their next task was meeting with the cousin. They were both ready to get their hands on some new information, as they’d seemingly hit a dead end. The description the man had given him over the phone had helped Hanzo narrow down the list of  _ known  _ vampires… but it could just as easily be a fledgling. If they could get any more information out of him, it could help them determine that. While fledglings were usually more violent… older vampires tended to be nearly impossible to track down. That was what the brothers were getting from the hunt so far, anyway. Hopefully their meeting would be able to shed some light on what they were dealing with.

They were to meet at his apartment building at half after three.

\---

The building was actually quite clean and rather inconspicuous. It was hard to believe that a murder had happened there just a week before. It was one of the first places the brothers had visited when they arrived in London, and since then they had returned several times. Though, considering how popular the hunt for that specific vampire had become, the place had been crawling with activity recently. Once other hunters began to catch on, Hanzo and Genji started giving the area more space. On competitive hunts such as that one, hunters tended to become… well, aggressive, towards one another.

As usual, the brothers arrived early. They didn’t have to wait long though, as the man was down to meet them after just a few minutes. They introduced themselves and started walking.

The neighborhood was very nice and clean. Fresh cut lawns and trimmed flowering trees, dropping their sweet petals across the sidewalks. It didn’t compare to the beauty of Hanamura, but it did remind Hanzo of his home. He felt a pang of homesickness looking at it all, and realized that maybe he wasn’t cut out for work overseas. But, nevertheless, he had work to do, and it involved questioning this new man. 

The man, whose name was Connor, seemed… nervous. For the entire first portion of their walk he was wringing his hands and eventually just shoved them into his pockets. He had poor posture and looked tired and ungroomed. It was understandable, considering what he must have been going through. 

Not only that, but the general public was absolutely terrified of vampires. Hence the need for hunters. Many times, witnesses would remain tight-lipped in fear of putting themselves in danger. And often times, hunters were not as trustworthy as they seemed. Being wary of them was understandable.

“I think it was one of her ex boyfriends. She always had a habit of getting involved with the wrong kinds of guys, if you get what I mean.” Connor stared down at his feet. “I never  _ really _ met him, but I have seen them fighting before and he works at a pretty popular pub downtown. He’s kind of tall with short, light brown hair. He’s a white guy, from America I think.” That was information they already knew.

“And he hasn’t been around since?” Genji asked, peering around his brother and at the third man.

“Nah. There’s no reason to anymore. She’s gone, and I bet he killed her. The police ruled him out, they say he has an alibi, but I wouldn’t even be surprised if they have hunters looking into him too. I think his name was… Morgan, or something. He’s a real piece of work. I can gladly give you the name of his pub, if you’d like.” 

“That would be very helpful.”

The police had already investigated him, but it was always good to go and check again. Even if you didn’t talk to someone directly, even observing them could clue you in. Sometimes vampires would even recognize hunters and make a break for it, or lash out.

The three of them walked down to a nearby cafe and chatted for a few more hours. The topic of conversation drifted to more regular things. They learned more about Connor than either of them cared to know. He was from New York. He and his sister both, actually, and they moved to Britain to be with family. Apparently her ex boyfriend had followed her. 

It wasn’t until late that they decided to go their separate ways. They hadn’t gotten any more information, save for the address of the pub. It would be something to investigate, and a bar would be an ideal place to work for someone who couldn’t handle a lot of sun exposure. Vampires who still tried to blend into normal society usually worked night shifts and coincidentally a lot of the bars in London ran for 24 hours.

The new information had at least set them in a new direction, even if there was some doubt as to what they’d find. They would go that night to the bar and at least get a look around. Maybe they could ask about Daniel, and his hours. It seemed like the best course of action… for Hanzo, at least. He was ready to make up for the lost hours the day before, even if Genji was going to piss and moan the whole way.

\---

Their last stop that night was the bar.

The pub itself was nothing spectacular, though. It looked like the rest of the bars in London, and at ten o’clock at night it seemed relatively busy. The brothers stepped inside, both of them reeling at the scent of alcohol and sweat. It wasn’t crowded enough to be uncomfortable, but there were plenty of bodies. Most of them drunk.

After Genji finished fishing out his ID (which he would inevitably need on hand, much to his frustration) they stepped further into the building and over to the bar. 

Hanzo’s eyes scanned the room for anyone matching the description that Connor had given them. The lighting was dim and really… for the most part, everyone looked the same. Perhaps that was just because he wasn’t used to spending time in the west. Was it bad of him to think that? Maybe.

The majority of the people inside the bar were crowded around a pair of pool tables on the opposite side of the room, which was separated from the rest of the space only by a pair of steps leading up to them. There were a few televisions playing the same sports game and occasionally there would be a loud cheer or a series of frustrated curses shouted in unison. It was more energy than either of the brothers could ever imagine spending on a televised sports game, but to each their own.

Eventually, he noticed a man sitting alone at the bar. He seemed uncomfortable, and he kept glancing around the room as if he were nervous. He almost matched the description but… not quite. The man was tall. That much was obvious, even though he was seated. His skin was tanned and his mess of dark brown hair was hidden beneath a worn hat. It was long, and fell past his ears which definitely contradicted the first description. He definitely  _ looked _ american, judging by his attire. He wasn’t…  _ unattractive  _ either _.  _ Surely that shouldn’t have been something Hanzo noticed about him right away but the thought had just popped into his head. And by the looks of it, he was in his early to mid twenties. Around the same age as Hanzo, then. Surely that wasn’t who they were looking for, was it?

Hanzo was about to turn and say something to Genji when the man looked directly at him, and they briefly made eye contact across the room. They held it for a few seconds, neither of them blinking. Then the stranger quickly slapped a bill down onto the counter and pushed down his hat, taking long strides on his way to the exit. Hanzo pursued him, leaving Genji to flounder for a moment before hurrying to catch up. Shouldering by drunken people without aggravating them was the biggest challenge, but he managed to reach the other side of the bar without starting anything. He threw open the exit door and stepped out into the alleyway, but by that time the stranger was nowhere to be seen. He must have taken off as soon as he was out of sight.

“What was that?” Genji asked, peering down both ends of the alley.

“There was someone here, and he ran as soon as he saw us come in.” That was the largest development they’d seen since beginning the hunt. Hanzo was relieved to finally be getting somewhere.

“The man at the bar?” Genji shifted his weight from foot to foot. He must have been excited too. “Why aren’t we chasing after him? He can’t be far.”

“If he is not here now, I doubt we could catch up to him.” Hanzo prided himself on his ability to maintain a chase, but the stranger had just had too much of a head start. That, and the streets of London were still foreign to them. There was no point.

The brothers turned and sheepishly walked back inside, ignoring the curious looks they were receiving from all around.

As they seated themselves at the bar, the disgruntled bartender arrived to help them. Hanzo let Genji do all of the talking. He certainly had more experience in those kinds of settings than Hanzo did, anyway.

As much as he tried to concentrate, he couldn’t get the stranger off of his mind. He was excited that they were finally seeing some action, but at the same time he just wanted to find some answers. The more answers they got, the closer they were to killing their target and receiving the reward money. He would _definitely_ be keeping an eye out for him 

His head remained in the clouds until Genji nudged him with his elbow.

“Hanzo. Are you even listening to me?”

Honestly, he hadn’t even realized his brother had stopped talking to the bartender. But after finally looking up, he noticed that the bartender had moved on and left them be. 

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying. Somewhere here in the city there’s a group of fetishists who meet with vampires to supply blood. Just like the group in Tokyo that was shut down. One of us could go in and see about finding either of the men we are looking for.” It was rare to see Genji taking any initiative, so this came as a surprise to Hanzo. Maybe he was actually taking his advice.

“Where… did you find out about this?” Hanzo asked, furrowing his brow. And why hadn’t he brought it up sooner? That statement brought up a lot of questions.

“I met a girl last night. She was covered head to toe in bite marks… she told me about the group.” Genji didn’t hesitate at all, seeming quite confident in his answer.

“...Alright. If you can find out how to get in.” As Genji had stated, there was a similar group in Tokyo before it had been shut down. Undoubtedly another had sprung up in it’s place and was going unnoticed for the time being, but it had led to the capture of several vampires who had had their food source cut off. Hanzo and Genji had taken part in killing them off as they fled. Needless to say, the event had upped their popularity with potential employers

  
“Don’t worry, I can find out.” Genji seemed excited, and it wasn’t until then that Hanzo realized it was because he would have an excuse to do work at nightclubs, and without being attached to his brother at the hip. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hanzo, I don’t think I want to go home.”

The silence that followed betrayed the eldest brother’s shock at hearing such an absurd and abrupt statement.

They had been back at the hotel for a few hours, both of them too exhausted to do much other than lay down. Hanzo didn't bother working for once. He felt like he didn't need to, what with their current plan. He would relax that night, and maybe get some actual sleep. Or he thought he was going to, at least. The current development suggested otherwise.

“E...Excuse me?” He asked, turning to face his brother.

Genji was standing outside the hotel’s bathroom door, his hair soaking wet from his shower and a towel draped over his arm. His brows were furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. He appeared conflicted, but his voice had not wavered and he seemed confident in what he had said.

“I don’t want to go home. I think I want to stay here. Or… I am not sure. Maybe go somewhere else. Just not back to Hanamura.” Genji was avoiding eye contact with his brother, and instead he took to wringing his hands.

“But why?” It was all Hanzo could think to say. How could Genji say that? How could Genji believe he could  _ get away with that _ ? There was no way their family would actually allow him to leave.

Genji was quiet for a while as he put together a proper explanation, and Hanzo let him think without interruption. He was interested to hear what Genji would come up with.

“There is nothing in Hanamura except for our family. Why would I want to stay there? There is no excitement. If I stay, then the only future I have to look forward to is one that the elders dictate. I have said it before, and I will say it again… that is  _ not _ the life I choose to lead.” Some forcefulness found its way into Genji’s voice. It caught Hanzo off guard. 

Hanzo understood his reasoning completely, but it didn't matter. They both had responsibilities that they couldn't just walk away from. Hanzo especially. Not to mention, the elders would blame Genji’s disappearance on him. They were both capable grown men, but the eldest had always carried the weight of his brother’s actions. In the eyes of their family, Hanzo was responsible for him. If he left… well, they certainly would not be forgiving.

“That is simply unrealistic. The clan already considers you a liability. If you leave… I am afraid they would take action against you.” The words felt bitter. Hanzo loved his brother, even if his pride usually kept him from admitting it. The nature of their family’s business kept them under a strict and watchful eye. Hanzo especially, being the next to inherit the business from their father, but Genji too. However if they felt like their illegal activities were to be exposed, Genji could be seen as a... necessary sacrifice. That knowledge made Hanzo’s skin crawl.

He tried to use their hunting trips as a way to talk to Genji without the pressure from their family… but even then, he refused to see reason.

“Hanzo you don’t have to go back either.”

“I do. I owe it to our father.”

Genji didn’t reply to that. Hanzo was unsure if he was at a loss for words, or if he just didn’t see the point in continuing the argument.

Genji set his towel aside and turned to the mirror, quickly beginning to fix his hair. Hanzo had barely noticed before, but after his shower he must have changed into his normal day wear again. So he was planning on going out again. Hanzo was exceedingly frustrated by that realization. They didn’t talk to each other at all while Genji continued getting ready. The quiet was awkward at first, but near the end of his routine the feeling had settled.

“Goodnight,” Genji said as he waited in the doorway once again. Hanzo said nothing, and Genji scowled before closing the door. 

Hanzo listened to his footsteps along the balcony until he was out of earshot, and then let out a sigh. He felt extremely emotionally drained and the stress of their life back home came crashing back down on him. The trip had done a good job of distracting him so far, but their argument had been too much it seemed. He fell back onto his bed, just staring up at the ceiling for a while. Eventually, after what felt like quite a while, he got up to turn out the light and climbed beneath the stiff covers.

\---

Hanzo woke up to the sound of his phone from beneath him. He growled and rummaged around in the mess of covers before pulling it out and squinting at the screen. It was a call from his brother. Hanzo glanced over at the other bed, finding it empty. He wasn’t at all surprised. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and flicking his hair back over his shoulder. His hair tie must have been pulled out while he was sleeping… he really needed to stop wearing them to bed.

After allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the room, he took another glance at his phone screen. The ringing had stopped a while ago, but he was in no rush to answer his brother anyway. Perhaps he was still bitter over their argument.

Six missed calls over the span of ten minutes. 

Hanzo furrowed his brow as he unlocked his phone and went to call Genji back. How had the first five calls not woken him up? Normally he was such a light sleeper, if he managed to sleep at all.

Hanzo threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stepping over to the window and pulling down the cheap plastic blinds. It was midnight… only about two or three hours had passed, but the streets outside seemed emptier than before.

Hanzo took a deep breath and held the phone up to his ear. Perhaps it was paranoia, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad had happened. Genji rarely called him… never at night when he knew Hanzo would be trying to sleep or when he knew he could get in trouble. But his brother could easily be calling him accidentally, which was likely the case, or he’d had too many drinks and suddenly decided to continue their argument which was also a possibility.

There was a reply almost immediately, and before Hanzo could say anything or even begin to scold his younger brother for sneaking out he was cut off by Genji’s shaky voice.

“Hanzo come get me.” He sounded almost out of breath. “I’m behind the Solstice.” Hanzo was already getting dressed before Genji had finished speaking, the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder.

“What happened? Are you safe?” He asked as he pulled on one sandal. He was used to Genji getting into trouble, but he couldn’t remember any of it being as nerve wracking as that.

“Yes, I think I am for now… but I was attacked.” There was a brief pause and in that time the eldest finished pulling on all of his necessary clothing. He was reaching for his weapon and a small first aid kit when Genji spoke up again.

“Hanzo… I think there is a possibility that I will turn.”

Neither of them said anything for a while as Hanzo exited the hotel room and began descending the stairs, the only sound being that of the harsh wind.

“Just stay put, we will deal with that later. I’m on my way.”

\---

The Solstice was a hookah lounge the brothers had visited their first and second days in London. Coincidentally, it was positioned in the same string of buildings as a bar and an arcade. Two of Genji’s favorite things.

Locating it again wasn’t hard, Hanzo had a fairly good memory. It was more nerve wracking than anything, and he found that his heart was beating fast and his hands were shaking. He felt vulnerable without his bow. Of course he was well versed in other forms of combat, but his only real weapon was the knife strapped to his belt. He felt for it underneath his shirt, and was briefly comforted by its presence.

“Genji?” Hanzo called in a harsh whisper. He was making his way around the back of the hookah lounge, and to the alleyway between it and the buildings facing the next street over. The alleyway was ancient, and to one side the buildings seemed to match its age while those on the other side seemed much newer. 

“Hanzo.” As the eldest turned the corner, he found his brother struggling to stand. Genji’s back was against the wall of the building, his hand on his knee to help support his weight. The front of his clothes were splattered with blood and he had a hand clamped over his shoulder.

Hanzo helped him back down, crouching next to him as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder. It appeared to have been a bite, but the skin and flesh had been severely torn somehow. Due to the blood and the fabric sticking to it, it was difficult to tell how deep it was. He tried to gently peel the cloth away, but Genji hissed in pain. The blood was making it stick.

“What happened? Tell me in detail.” Hanzo was realizing that the tiny first aid kit he’d brought wouldn’t do Genji much good. In any case, he took out the roll of gauze and pressed it over the bite. 

Genji let out a shaky breath. “I was heading back to the hotel and I was approached by a man. He told me to stop following him, and he mentioned you too. Then he attacked and bit me, but I do not think he was expecting me to fight back like I did. He escaped with my knife in his stomach.” That must have been where the rest of the blood was from. It was hard to tell what was Genji’s and what was the stranger’s, but it was on his face and in his hair as well. He would definitely need to be cleaned up soon.

“Alright. We will have to get somewhere safer.” Hanzo offered his arms to his brother and Genji fell into them, allowing Hanzo to help lift him up. His skin was clammy with sweat and sticky with blood. Hanzo was worried he may have been going into shock, but he couldn’t risk taking him to a hospital just yet, and he couldn’t even tell how deep the wound was or how much of the blood was his. If any hunters discovered that there was a possibility he would turn, they would kill him. He would rather be sure first.

Once Genji was on his feet he seemed to have less trouble walking. He was dizzy though, and kept one hand clamped on Hanzo’s shoulder. They hobbled out into the street, making their way back to the hotel. Hanzo kept his eye out for anyone wandering. They could easily be mistaken for a man and his drunk friend, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

They were turning a corner when they saw him again. The man from the bar. He was walking on the opposite side of the street, arms crossed and hat pushed up. The man seemed to be looking for something, as he frequently glanced behind him or around any corners between buildings. Truthfully, Hanzo may not have recognized him had it not been for that ridiculous hat and his odd behavior.

Hanzo and Genji stopped, and the stranger did too. They didn't even have the chance to make eye contact before the stranger was running. Without thinking, Hanzo leapt after him and left Genji reeling at the sudden lack of support.

Chasing him down was the easy part. Hanzo was much faster than him and closed the distance between them with ease. Getting him down was harder. There was a brief struggle before Hanzo finally had him pinned, his knife drawn and pressed against the back of the man’s neck. He knelt against his back, one knee pressed painfully into his spine.

“Put your palms flat against the ground,” Hanzo demanded, digging the blade of his knife against his captive’s skin. He did what he was asked without hesitation, sliding his hands out and pressing them against the concrete.

“Tell me your name.” He doubted a man with a knife in his gut could run like that without keeling over, but even if he wasn’t the one who’d hurt Genji a vampire was a vampire and if nothing else he could at least get  _ one _ .

“It’s Jesse McCree,” came his reply. McCree seemed to have a thick drawl, but Hanzo was unsure how much of that could be attributed to the fact that he was roughly pressing his face into the concrete with his free hand. He let up a little. He still had a fistful of his hair, which-- much to his displeasure-- was oily where his hat had been. The hat had since flown off and landed on the ground a short ways away.

“What are you doing out here McCree?” Hanzo asked, his tone betraying his anger.

“Look I know whatch’re thinkin’ so I’m just gonna go out and say it, I didn’t lay a hand on those nice ladies and I ain’t followin’ you either.” McCree rolled his fingertips against the ground, and Hanzo pressed the knife just hard enough to leave a thin red line against his neck. McCree hissed and straightened them back out again.

“Answer my question,  _ vampire _ ,” Hanzo spat. “If you do not become useful soon, it would be my duty to end you. So I suggest you start giving me something to work with.” He shifted his weight, digging his knee further into McCree’s back. This elicited a pained grunt from the man beneath him. “How about this: do you know who attacked my brother?”

“Yes... “ McCree paused there for a moment and seemed to be looking around as best he could from his position. “But I ain’t gonna talk about it here. Get me somewhere safe and I’ll tell ya everythin’.” Hanzo contemplated that for a few seconds.

“Fine. Can I trust you not to run when I let you up?” McCree nodded and Hanzo began letting him up, but kept his knife at the ready.   
Hanzo turned back to Genji, who was standing a few paces away looking sick and tired. McCree seemed to notice him for the first time as well. Hanzo kept an eye on him as he wrapped an arm around Genji again and started leading him forward. He motioned with his knife for McCree to walk in front of them, and he did, but not before snatching his hat up off of the ground and setting it back on his head. Hopefully they would get some answers out of that man.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting back to the hotel had been… difficult. They were all wary of strangers roaming the streets. Any one of them could be rival hunters, and that was bad for everyone. Not only would Hanzo lose what could potentially be the only vampire he’d catch during the entire hunt, but he would also be endangering his brother. The latter was certainly more important than the former, but his determination to keep McCree was strong nonetheless.

Though, it seemed the american was more than willing to cooperate. They did not exchange a single word until they reached the hotel again, and even then Hanzo’s commands were short and curt. McCree followed them all without hesitation, seeming more relaxed than he had out in the street despite the fact that he was now unarmed and Hanzo possessed his revolver. Americans did love their guns, that was for sure.

Having his cooperation was probably the only good thing about their situation. Otherwise, it was an absolute mess. The hotel would not have been Hanzo’s first choice when deciding where to bring McCree, but his brother’s injury had forced his hand. All of their medical supplies were there, and Genji was his first priority.

And… well, Genji wasn’t doing very good.

They were sitting in the bathroom floor, both of them smeared or covered in blood. Peeling the fabric away from the wound had been the first priority, and just that had left the brothers shouting curses at one another. Cleaning it was an entirely different story, and much to his embarrassment the ordeal had left Genji with red eyes and wet cheeks.

McCree watched it all from his chair outside the bathroom door. Hanzo had moved it there so that he could keep an eye on him, but he wasn’t as worried now that his gun was tucked safely into his belt. As hardy as vampires were, they weren’t invulnerable and six bullets would surely be enough to take him down for good. With that knowledge, the weight of the gun at his waist may have been more comforting than even his bow.

“Y’know…”

Hanzo and Genji both looked over at McCree when he finally spoke. They were both facing him, with Hanzo sitting cross legged behind his brother. He had been concentrating on preparing a needle and suture thread, only ever exchanging a few words in Japanese in a half-hearted attempt to comfort his brother, so hearing that voice had almost startled him.

McCree had paused, perhaps feeling put on the spot when Hanzo hadn’t stopped him from speaking, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I uh… I can help, if ya need it.” McCree offered with a slight smile.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he looked the vampire up and down. His fangs were visible in that smile, a small reminder of what they were dealing with. What confused Hanzo was why he was acting so friendly. Was he trying to gain their trust? Hanzo certainly wouldn’t let his guard down that easily.

“No, that will not be necessary,” Hanzo said through gritted teeth. Keeping McCree at arm's length was best, and he especially did not want him anywhere near his wounded brother.

Genji glanced between his brother and the vampire, brows drawn together and lips pressed into a line. If he wanted to say something in protest, Hanzo would surely be quick to shut it down. Genji wasn’t a fool but he could be easily swayed by someone he found attractive (and McCree was definitely attractive). That was how he usually got in trouble, anyway. Flirting at the wrong time or with the wrong people. In that situation, both would apply.

McCree sighed and sunk lower in the seat. He pushed up his sleeves and crossed his arms, obviously trying to look anywhere but the bloody mess on Genji’s shoulder. The action made Hanzo feel uneasy, but he did his best to brush it off.

“Alright Genji.” The eldest shifted to sit on his legs, placing his free hand on his brother’s shoulder to keep him still. In the other hand was the needle, and attached to it the suture thread. Genji roughly dug his nails into his knee, his fingertips turning white from the pressure. The painkillers he’d taken earlier wouldn’t do much for the pain, but it needed to be done.

\---

“Alright.” Hanzo leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. McCree was seated at the foot of his bed, looking tired and uncomfortable.

He had just finished stitching up Genji’s wound-- and the ordeal had lasted a little over an hour. Lots of tears had been shed during that time, and after cleaning himself up, Genji had collapsed into his bed to sleep and Hanzo let him.

Unfortunately, by the time Hanzo had finished the sun had already begun to rise and he’d been forced to turn down the blinds and draw the curtains for McCree’s safety. The darkness and sudden calm reminded Hanzo just how tired he was.

“... alright?” McCree slowly scratched at his stubble, making long awkward eye contact with his captor.

“You said you knew who had done this. Start telling me what happened.” Hanzo moved away from the wall and seated himself in the spinning desk chair. The same one that McCree had previously been confined to.

“On one condition.”

“Oh? Are you really in a place to negotiate?”

“You gotta protect me until I can get out of London.” McCree stated, seemingly undeterred by Hanzo’s statement.

“... Give me a good story and I will consider it.”

“Well… alright.” McCree adjusted his hat and let out a sigh. He paused like he was figuring out how to start.

“It’s pretty obvious that I ain’t from around here… y’see, I’m in London to visit an old friend. His name’s Morgan Beckett, as you probably gathered if you talked to Connor any. Lots of hunters have already, from what he’s told me. But anyway. Beckett. We were… in a gang together, few years back. He came here to escape being sent to jail back home. We weren’t exactly close but he owed me a few things. When I got here, I met up with him and found out that he was… well, in a bit of trouble so to speak. I… I know for a fact that he killed those folks. He’s always been a bit of a loose cannon, but it got worse when he turned.”

McCree stopped to clear his throat, but glanced over at Genji as if worried he’d woken him.

“He wanted me to cover for him. When he found out I wasn’t too keen on the idea, he went off on me. Been after me ever since, tryna involve me in his mess. From what I can tell, he’s even been givin’ anonymous tips to hunters usin’ my description. Must be worried I’ll go to the police, or… I guess just do what I’m doin’ right now. Thinks if I’m killed the hunters will leave him be, and security will loosen up. I reckon he hasn’t made it out of the city yet though. He’s too dumb to get around security without bein’ recognized and he knows it. Besides, gettin’ on a plane when you’re a vamp is real risky with all of the precautions they take to keep us off. He’s cornered and I bet that’s why he lashed out at your brother. Figured you two were gettin’ too close and needed to give you a warning.”

Hanzo listened intently to McCree’s explanation. It made sense, in a few ways. Self preservation was a great reason to be overly cooperative.

He thought about it for a while longer, eyes trained on McCree. “If you can give me proof that you arrived after the murders were committed, we will shelter you. But you have to help us catch Beckett before you return home.”

“Well sure. At my hotel I’ve got my plane ticket, and that should be proof enough.” McCree was visibly more relaxed after their talk, and he even smiled at Hanzo again. If it weren’t for those fangs, it may have even been a nice smile.

“We can pick them up tomorrow night.” Hanzo relaxed into the chair, averting his gaze and staring sleepily at the window. He wouldn’t be sleeping that day, not with McCree there. He had to find something to keep him occupied.

“Er, just to be clear, I can start thinkin’ of you like a business partner from here on right?” McCree asked. “Not like a kidnapper?”

“If you would like… though I would hardly call this a kidnapping.” Hanzo chuckled a bit at that. “But, you will not be getting your gun back until I trust you explicitly.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

The two men were quiet for a while, avoiding eye contact with one another and just sitting. Eventually though, McCree cleared his throat again.

“So… what’s your name?” He asked, quickly glancing from one brother to the next.

“Hanzo. That is Genji.” He half heartedly motioned to his brother.

“Ah.” McCree paused again, scratching slowly at his stubble. “That uh… that bite looked pretty nasty. Are you worried it’ll turn him?”

“It is a possibility, but I prefer not to dwell.” Hanzo was definitely dwelling, though. For the past few hours it was all he’d been thinking about. He was running through multiple scenarios in his head. If Genji were to turn, then he definitely would be unable to return to Hanamura. The elders would blame Hanzo and then they would kill his little brother. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

“I see. It would be a bit of an inconvenience, considering y’alls line of work.” He laughed quietly, almost like he was trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work, if that was the case.

“It would be.” Hanzo’s gaze drifted back over to his Genji’s sleeping form.

Though the exact cause of vampirism was unknown, the methods that it could be achieved were rather clear. Usually if a human was turned it was by their own choice. The process involved taking in a vampire’s blood-- usually orally by drinking it. Though if “Beckett’s” blood had gotten into Genji’s wound, it wasn’t out of the question that he could be turned as a result. That knowledge made Hanzo feel ill.

McCree must have realized that it wasn’t a subject Hanzo wanted to pursue, because he left it alone after that. He sighed again and took off his hat, running his fingers through his thick dark hair.

“You don’t mind if I shower here, do ya?” McCree asked. “I’m lookin’ a little greasy.”

“Go ahead.” Hanzo needed a shower too, but he wasn’t going to be taking one that day. Or rather, he wasn’t going to leave Genji alone with McCree. Supposedly they were business partners now, but he didn’t trust him at all. He had no reason to. As far as he was concerned, McCree was still a vampire and very dangerous.

McCree plopped his hat on the desk and his bandana joined it. For a second Hanzo was almost worried he’d start stripping in front of him, though much to his relief he went to grab a towel off of the rack instead. Taking one last look at Hanzo, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Hanzo let out a sigh and sunk lower in the seat, slicking loose strands of hair out of his face with the back of his hand. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through the next few days being stuck with someone like Jesse McCree. He was agreeable, but his presence made Hanzo’s skin crawl. Maybe it was the idea that getting help from a vampire would tarnish his status as a hunter. If he could keep it on the down low, then maybe he could be more comfortable, but with someone as out there as McCree… he wasn’t sure how that was going to go. Just in case, he began preparing for all of the emotional strain that would probably come about during the next few days. Considering how chaotic the night had been, those few minutes of silence were like heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know adding random characters in bigger roles is kind of annoying so I apologize,, but I really couldn't think of any canon characters that could fill the roll and not be cliché or out of character or anything. So, an old member of Deadlock I guess.
> 
> Also I'm not sure if I should keep posting or not?? but if I do it'll either be because of feedback or out of convenience. I'm writing this for a friend, anyway!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's been like seven months since i updated how about that. here's a long-ish chapter as an apology. next one will hopefully be more eventful and less repetitive

McCree and the brothers remained wary of each other for the rest of the day. Hanzo had fallen asleep in the late morning and Genji woke up not long after, and it wasn’t until then that McCree felt like he could relax even a bit.

McCree certainly didn’t trust these hunters. He was guessing that as soon as they’d caught their killer, they’d turn on him. He’d spent the majority of that morning coming up with a plan for how he’d get out before it came to that.

The first portion of the morning had been spent awkwardly standing in the bathroom doorway while the youngest brother vomited into the toilet. When it had started, the eldest was asleep and Genji had pleaded with McCree not to wake him. They’d had a lot of interesting conversations like that in between Genji’s bouts of vomiting. 

Genji talked a lot about his older brother. He told him about Hanzo’s insomnia first and foremost as a reason not to wake him, but gradually moved on to other things. McCree was hardly interested in Genji’s ramblings about the two as children, but it became apparent after a while that it was more like venting. Genji seemed content to just talk while McCree listened in silence. It seemed impractical to say such things in front of your enemy, but who was he to judge.

After a while the two settled into silence. McCree had slid down to the floor, his back still against the doorframe. The hunter was leaning against the tub, one hand clamped over his hair to keep it from falling into his eyes. It definitely wasn’t a comfortable silence, as they made uncertain and fleeting eye contact from time to time, but McCree could appreciate the few moments to mull things over.

McCree knew without a doubt that Genji was already turning. The symptoms were all there. The sweating, the vomiting… it was very early of course, but McCree remembered the same happening to him. He could definitely use it as a bargaining chip, if nothing else. Nobody could teach Genji to survive as a vampire better than Jesse McCree. If there was one thing he was good at, it was that. He’d even earned the loving nickname “roach” from the vampire who’d turned him. The thought made him grit his teeth angrily. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Genji’s voice startled McCree, and effectively pulled him from his thoughts.

“Huh..?”

“You know I’m turning.” Genji paused there for a moment and they made eye contact again. “You can’t tell my brother. Not yet… I don’t know what he’d do.” It took a second, but dread began to fill McCree as he realized that Genji might be afraid of his brother. He pitied him greatly… and for a second he considered how he and Genji could escape together if it came to that. But there was no way he could trust him, and he promptly reminded himself of that.

“Alright kid… I have some advice for ya. The vomiting? It’s because vampires can hardly stomach regular food. Your body’s rejectin any food you ate today. The transition period’s pretty darn awful, there’s not much you can do about the nausea either you just gotta tough it out. It’ll probably be over by tomorrow but you can say sayonara to any food you used to like. It’s gonna all start tasting like shit and you won’t be able to keep it down. Pretty soon you’ll start feelin hungry though. Real hungry, like you’ll faint if don’t get somethin to eat. This is where most vampires… die. They get desperate and they panic, or they starve to death. You’ll need more blood in this time period than you ever will again, and I know just the place to get it.” McCree paused there to judge Genji’s reaction, but there had been no change. It was almost unsettling.

“The fetishists. It’s nasty, but it’s your best shot. Those people will give you blood willingly, and if you can find that you better cherish ‘em, no matter how crazy they may seem.” Jesse stopped there, but he kept watching for any reaction from the hunter.

Genji was quiet for a second, but then he nodded. “Thank you, McCree. It’s good to hear actual... advice. I was worried you would pity me.” He sighed and closed the toilet seat, running his hand down his face.

“Well, I remember when this was all happenin’ to me. I wouldn’t have made it if I didn’t have someone givin’ me advice, so… I know how helpful it is.” McCree was really wishing he had a cigarette about then. Remembering Gabriel was tough.

“Anyway…” McCree rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he wasn’t going to sleep. Not for a while, until he knew he could trust them. “Look, as long as you’ve got my back I’ll have yours. That includes all this vampire stuff. I know what I’m talkin’ about when it comes to that.”

“I’m not the one you need to convince,” Genji said with a small chuckle.

“I figured as much.” McCree laughed too, and they shared that small moment. Eventually, after a pause, Genji stood and stretched his arms above his head.

“Feeling better?” McCree asked, getting to his feet as well.

“Not particularly, but I’ll be fine.” Despite his words, Genji’s eyes said something completely different. They said, ‘I’m hurting but I don’t know what to say to you.’

McCree did not know what to say either, so he left it at that.

\----

Hanzo would wake up an hour or two after their conversation. He glanced at the clock with a wince, but a quick look around reassured him. Everything was seemingly calm. Genji was resting in bed, and McCree was seated by the window. The american’s fingers ran absentmindedly across his lips as he stared through the crack in the blinds, and Hanzo found himself mesmerized by the action.

It wasn’t until Genji addressed Hanzo that the vampire finally looked his way. For a split second, the eldest Shimada felt naked and vulnerable under those eyes. It was a feeling he absolutely despised.

“Hanzo, do you want to shower?” Genji asked. His voice was hoarse from his earlier fit of vomiting, and he had dark circles beneath his eyes.

Hanzo glanced from the bathroom door to where McCree was sitting, and then to Genji again.

“Don’t worry brother. I can take care of it.” Genji sat up, tossing the covers off of himself. Much to his brother’s dismay, he was wearing nothing except a pair of boxers. Highly inappropriate for the situation.

Nonetheless, Hanzo stood and approached his younger sibling. With quite a bit of hesitation he handed Genji the revolver. Genji tested its weight in his hand before nodding and shooing Hanzo away.

 _“Go shower Hanzo. You smell like the dump.”_ The playful banter was said in Japanese, and accompanied by a smile.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at Genji’s immaturity before replying. 

_“Genji, do not let him out of your sight. Do not set the gun down and if he even gets near you, do not be afraid to use it. Understand?”_ This, too, was in Japanese and though he was speaking a language that McCree most likely didn’t understand, the look Hanzo sent him spoke more than words. The cowboy scoffed.

 _“I understand, Hanzo. I’m not stupid. He’s dangerous.”_ Genji spun the weapon on his index finger, avoiding all eye contact with his brother. His sudden irritation was apparent in his tone of voice.

 _“Good, and put some clothes on for god’s sake,”_ was Hanzo’s only reply. He then grabbed a towel from the rack and disappeared into the restroom.

\--

The night was rainy and cold. The two brothers dressed in as many layers as they could and carried dark umbrellas. McCree, on the other hand, had nothing except for the clothes he had worn the day prior. It was a very long walk, needless to say. 

Hanzo kept Genji close, occasionally placing a cautious hand on his brother’s back when a stranger would pass them on the sidewalk. This obviously put Genji on edge, as would tense every time he felt his brother’s touch. The eldest must not have been very affectionate.

McCree put that thought out of his mind as they approached their destination. The american’s motel was far from luxurious. It was a two story building, with his room being on the second floor. It smelled of cigarette smoke and cleaning products inside, and definitely looked worse for wear. McCree’s belongings were still in a bag on his bed, save for a pack of cigarettes and a half empty bottle of jack daniels. McCree could hardly keep it down, but if we could get drunk it was worth it.

McCree began rifling through the pockets of a long coat sprawled across his bed. From it, he pulled out a crumpled plane ticket and handed it to the eldest Shimada.

“There. That should be proof enough, yeah?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as Hanzo closely examined the wrinkled ticket.

“Hm.” Hanzo folded the ticket and slid it into his own pocket. He would keep it, just in case it ever became relevant again.

“Bring your things with you. We will not be returning.” Hanzo motioned to McCree’s bag.

“Yes sir,” the american mumbled. “Just let me change first.”

After putting on a clean pair of clothes, McCree got to work shoving all of his belongings into the bag. All except for his pack of cigarettes, which he eased into his shirt pocket for easy access.

When everything was done, McCree gave the hotel a once-over before returning to the two hunters.

“Alright, I think that’s all. Let’s get out of here,” he said as he threw the strap of his bag over one shoulder. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

 _“Hanzo wait I need to tell you something.”_ As they were walking out onto the balcony, Genji’s voice startled the both of them.

 _“Yes?”_ There was caution in Hanzo’s tone.

Genji paused, looking as if he regretted ever saying anything.

 _“McCree and I… talked this morning. I’m turning and we all know it. I need his help brother, but I know that you will try to interfere. Please trust him, I beg of you.”_ Despite the swiftness of Genji’s speaking, McCree could make out his own name and stood rigidly and uncomfortably as he listened to the brothers talk. He had a feeling he knew what this conversation was about.

After this explanation, Hanzo was quiet for a while. The only sound was that of McCree gently shutting the door and going to lean on the old railing.

Before Genji or McCree could process what was happening, Hanzo was wrenching the revolver from his belt and pressing it roughly to the american’s chest. His eyes were full of rage, but his features were calm as ever. That was more unnerving than anything. For a while, everyone was just deathly quiet.

“If you ever betray us, or attempt to harm Genji, you will face the consequences. Understand? We are not to be toyed with, demon. The only reason you are not dead is because you have something to offer. This will never change. I need to hear you tell me that you understand.” Hanzo pulled back the hammer, watching with a kind of delight as McCree shifted anxiously at that movement.

“I understand. I thought we were already over this.” McCree’s voice was as calm as ever, despite his obvious discomfort.

They stood like this for a while as Hanzo’s rage slowly faded away, and in it’s place was an expression McCree could only describe as exhaustion. He gently let back the hammer of the gun as he moved it away from the other man, and then slid it back into his belt. He sent Genji a wary glance before taking a step back.

“Do what you must, but keep him safe McCree. He is reckless, and a fool. He needs guidance.” Hanzo paused briefly. “And don’t think I will take my eye off of you for a second, until you have proven to me that you are trustworthy.”

“Yes, we agreed on all of this. You’re repeating yourself.” Frustration crept into McCree’s voice.

“I feel this is a point worth repeating,” was Hanzo’s simple reply.

At this point in the conversation, everyone involved seemed to just deflate. The energy was all gone. In this brief silence, they found themselves drifting simultaneously in the direction of the stairs.

“Alright Hanzo.” McCree sounded as weary as he felt. “I’ll tell you a summary of what I told Genji. He needs to eat, and he needs it soon. I know just where to take him, if you’ll let me.”

“Please, do go on.”


End file.
